K&B Forever
by ShiniRoza
Summary: Set before 'The Break Up', when Kurt is in New York. Kurt is having a melancholy day and is missing Blaine. Blaine is having a bad day at school and just wants to hear Kurt's voice.


It was one of those days. The kind where the sky is grey and the weather can't decide whether it wants to rain or not, so it chooses the in between and mist is spraying the humid New York air. The type of day that makes you feel melancholy and you feel like reminiscing about all the horrible things in your life.

Kurt Hummel was having one of those days.

He flopped onto the couch wearing Blaine's old Dalton sweater, miserable and missing his boyfriend. He could call Blaine, he supposes, but he would be in school right now.

It's a silly excuse he knows, Blaine promised to pick up his calls no matter what. But right now Kurt's in the mood to just sort of cry and let the sadness he's been feeling wash over him.

He sighs again dramatically and plugs his iPod into the stereo, selecting his favorite playlist. He pulled an old quilt around himself as the intro to Teenage Dream came on.

He closes his eyes and remembers the way Blaine had smoothed down his coat and then burst into a 'Warblerified' rendition of the same song.

Kurt pulled the quilt that he had wrapped around himself tighter, burrowing further into the cocoon of warmth that he had created. The next song came on; the dulcet tones making him smile as a memory ran through his mind.

"_What's this?"_

_Kurt walked over to see what Blaine was pointing to on the screen of his iPod. When he saw what it was he blushed a dark red and went to grab the device. Blaine jumped off the bed and scrambled to the other side of the room._

"_Blaine! Give it back!"_

"_I just want to know why you have a playlist labeled 'K&B Forever'." He clicked on the playlist and a list of songs popped up. "Aw, you made a playlist for us. Unless you're dating someone else whose name starts with B."_

"_Of course not. You weren't supposed to see that."_

"_I think it's sweet. But you missed a song."_

_Kurt cocked his head to the side, "Really?"_

"_Yup. You missed the song that changed everything."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes, "Teenage Dream is there, Blaine."_

"_Well that changed a lot too. But I meant 'Blackbird.' That song changed my whole perspective of you." He scrolled through Kurt's songs and tapped a few buttons before handing it back, "There. Now you have everything."_

_Kurt smiled at the sweet gesture and planted a firm kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."_

Kurt sighed again as the voice of P!nk streamed from the speakers. _'Made a wrong turn…'_

He was startled out of his pensive thoughts when he felt his phone ring in his pocket. He sighed, not bothering to check the caller I.D. and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt sat up straight, his blankets sliding off of him, "Blaine?" He's sure it must be a dream, his mind playing tricks.

"Hey." His voice cracks on the one word and Kurt would've blamed it on the reception if he didn't know him so well.

"Blaine, baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just miss you, a lot." He sniffled.

"I miss you too, so much. Is that all though? You sound really upset."

"I just had a really bad day and I wanted to hear your voice."

"Yeah? Do you want to tell me about it?"

Kurt can almost feel Blaine's resolve breaking and then suddenly he's telling him everything that's happened to him today. Blaine tells him how he got slushied today, _twice_ and how he ran out of hair gel. He rants for a couple of minutes about how he practically failed his Geography test because his alarm didn't go off and he was late for first period.

Kurt listens to it all, adding sympathetic comments in all the right places. Kurt hears Blaine sigh after a moment of silence and knows what he's going to say before he does, "Sorr-"

"Blaine." He interrupts. "Don't apologize. We all have bad days and I'm glad you decided to talk to me instead of bottling it up like you usually do."

Blaine sighs again and asks, "So how was your day?"

"Well, I didn't do a lot. I've mostly been lazing around in your sweater and listening to our playlist. I miss you more than usual, which is saying a lot."

"I miss you too, so, so much. I wish you were here."

"Well if it's half as bad as what I am going through, then I pity you."

"You know you could have called me?"

"Yeah, but, you were at school and I just felt like being dramatic."

"That sounds like you. We're going to see each other soon."

"I know, but two weeks seems like so far away."

"I've been watching Moulin Rouge so many times, I think my mother is ready to ground me from it. Oh, that reminds me."

"What?"

"Do you remember when we said we were going to sing 'Come What May' at our wedding?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, you should add that to our playlist."

"I like the way you think, Anderson."

There is a moment of silence where Kurt lays back down and closes his eyes, knowing Blaine's next words before they fall from his mouth. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt hears the front door opening, signaling that Rachel and Santana are home. "I've got to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." And then because it wouldn't feel right not to, Blaine repeats, "Love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt hangs up and closes his eyes tight. He hugs the phone to his chest, as a child holds a teddy bear, hoping that the ache in his heart will lift.

**So that's my very first Klaine fic. Hopefully, I'll be writing more. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**ShiniRoza**


End file.
